1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure of a stabilizer to a vehicle body comprising a twist-deformable torsion bar having a pair of arms at respective ends thereof, the arms being connected to a suspension and a supporting device supporting the near the ends of the torsion bar on the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The supporting structure of a stabilizer to a vehicle body is known in JP-A-2000-108633. In this structure, a U-shaped lower bracket is welded to a flat bottom surface of an upper bracket fixed to the vehicle body, and a stabilizer is rotatably passed through a through hole in a rubber bushing held between the upper bracket and the lower bracket.
Incidentally, in the above structure, while a torsion bar of the stabilizer is passed through the through hole in the rubber bushing in such a manner that an outer circumferential surface of the torsion bar slides on an inner circumferential surface of the through hole, so that a twisted deformation of the torsion bar is permitted, since the friction coefficient of the rubber bushing is large, smooth sliding between the two members is prevented, and hence, the torsion bar is not allowed to twist to deform smoothly, thereby causing a problem that the riding comfort of the vehicle is deteriorated.